tu: sangre limpia, yo: sangre pura
by Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hogwarts es una escuela de magia muy famosa en el mundo, y en ella, a la edad de once años entran varias personas interesantes, entre ellas el niño que vivio, un chico destinado a ser mortifago y una castaña que sabe que no es humana si no una vampira...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!

soy nueva aqui, esta es mi primera historia, espero que os guste, os dejo el capitulo:

dejenme un review -texto normal

-dejenme un review -dialogo

-_"dejenme un review" _-pensamiento

**PROLOGO**

Un vampiro de sangre pura es aquel al que los demás vampiros respetan y temen. Fueron los primeros vampiros que surgieron en el mundo y los únicos con poder convertir a humanos en unos de su misma especie.

Hay pocas familias de vampiros sangre pura en el mundo, sin embargo existían dos familias las cuales eran muy conocidas y respetadas entre estos seres.

Una de ellas era la familia de los Bloodmist, la cual vivía en un castillo situado en el país de Gales en Gran Bretaña.

La otra era la familia de los Tascher, quienes habitaban en la región de Provenza en Francia.

Ambas familias tenían algo en común. Eran unas de las pocas que aceptaron realizar una dieta diferente a la usual, ellos aceptaron beber la sangre de animales.

Estas dos familias hicieron un acuerdo, un tratado de paz, una alianza. Pero para que ésta pudiera ser valida, tenían que unir en matrimonio a dos miembros de dichas familias. Así se crearía otra familia de sangres pura, una en la cual los miembros, al tener la sangre de estas familias recorriendo sus venas, tendrían un poder superior a cualquier vampiro conocido.

Los Bloodmist decidieron casar al segundo hijo de la familia principal. Se llamaba Edward, tenía la apariencia de un joven de veintiocho años, moreno de pelo corto y alborotado y ojos dorados. Era un joven bastante alegre y despreocupado, pero aun así compasivo y bondadoso.

Los Tascher enviaron a la única hija de la familia principal. La joven, llamada Charlotte, tenía el aspecto de una joven de veinticinco años aproximadamente, con el pelo largo y ligeramente ondulado de un tono caoba, sus ojos, como el resto de su familia, de color carmesí. A comparación con el que seria su esposo para el resto de la vida, ella era prudente y reservada así como astuta y justa.

Ambos ya se conocían con anterioridad, pero lo que nadie sabía era que ya estaban enamorados incluso antes del matrimonio. De dicha unión surgió una pequeña niña castaña de ojos dorados. Esta niña recibió tanto el poder como la bendición de ambas familias.

Más, sin embargo, el hermano mayor de Edward, William, estaba celoso de su pequeño hermano. Edward había recibido mas atención que él, se había casado con la persona de la que él secretamente se enamoró y, lo peor para él fue que les dieran a su hermano y a su mujer el poder sobre ambas familias, poder que debería de haber sido suyo pues era el mayor de los hermanos. Por estas razones, William le hacia la vida imposible tanto a su hermano como a la que ahora era su cuñada. Un día no se conformó con herirlos si no que los mató y, después de hacerlo, desapareció.

Una de las asistentas que la familia Tascher había proporcionado al matrimonio para cuidar de la pequeña, se vio en la obligación de llevar a la niña con una familia que no tuviera relación con los vampiros. Fue así como dicha asistenta llegó a la casa de los Granger, unas personas normales y corrientes que conocían a Charlotte.

Allí, les explicó la situación que se estaba viviendo en ambas familias, la cual era un desorden total. Los Granger tras pensarlo seriamente durante unos minutos aceptaron gustosamente el cuidar a la hija de la joven que un día les salvó la vida. La familia sabía que ella era una vampira, al igual que lo era su madre, lo único que no sabían era a que familia pertenecía.

La asistenta no les pudo explicar nada de las familias y mucho menos dar sus nombres puesto que estaba totalmente prohibido hablar sobre las familias o aquelarres de vampiros, especialmente si se trataban de sangres pura como era el caso.

La niña, de nombre Hermione, tenía tan solo siete meses cuando todo esto pasó, por lo cual no tiene memoria de lo que sucedió. Los Granger cuidaron a Hermione con la verdad, es decir, ella desde pequeña, sabia que ellos no eran sus padres y que los verdaderos murieron, también le explicaron que ella era una vampira.

La chica creció junto con los Granger en una casa a las afueras de Baintree. La niña había escuchado de los Granger, en su relato de cómo conocieron a su madre, que tanto ella como su familia no bebían la sangre humana, si no la de animales salvajes que ellos mismos se encargaban de cazar. Así que ella, siguiendo su ejemplo, aprendió a cazar para así no morder a humanos y matarlos y/o convertirlos en vampiros.

En el verano de mil novecientos noventa y uno, cuando ella tenía once años de edad, le llegó una carta en la que decía:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA._

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase,_

_Gran hechicero, Jefe de magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia. Por favor, observe la lista observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzaran el uno de septiembre. Esperamos su contestación antes del treinta y uno de julio._

_Estamos al tanto de su situación, hemos acomodado las cosas y tendría todo lo que usted necesite. En el expreso que debe tomar a las once en punto en el andén nueve y tres cuartos se le dará más información._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

Del interior del sobre extrajo otra hoja en la que se podía leer:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA._

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:_

_- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario_

_- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_- Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)_

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_- El libro "Reglamentario de hechizos (clase uno)", Miranda Goshawk_

_- "Una historia de la magia" Batilda Bagshot_

_- "Teoría Mágica", Albert Waffling_

_- "Guía de transformación para principiantes", Emeric Switeh_

_- "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos", Phyllida Spore_

_- "Filtros y pociones mágicas", Arsenius Jigger_

_- "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", Newt Scamander_

_- "Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección", Quentin Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_Una varita_

_Un caldero (peltre, medida dos)_

_Un juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_Un telescopio_

_Una balanza de latón_

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_LES RECORDAMOS QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO PUEDEN ESCOBA PROPIA._

Al reverso de la hoja pudo observar una nota.

_Todos los materiales los podrá comprar en el callejón Diagón, al cual se accede por el caldero chorreante situado en Londres, una vez allí enseñe la cata y le abrirán la puerta para acceder a dicho lugar._

_Necesitará cambiar el dinero en el banco de Gringotts._

La chica, después de leer la carta, contestó inmediatamente con un "Si". Habiéndoles dicho a los Granger su decisión, éstos la llevaron a Londres para que comprara su material.

Tras haber comprado todo lo necesario, la chica pasó por una tienda de animales mágicos y allí compró un gato persa anaranjado llamado Chrookshanks.

Al regresar junto con los Granger a la casa, la chica sintiendo curiosidad, empezó a ver todos los libros.

-_"Tengo la sensación de que Hogwarts será un lugar interesante"_ –pensaba ella- _"puede que incluso consiga averiguar cosas sobre mi familia" _–teniendo este pensamiento en la mente, la chica se puso su pijama y se preparó para su típica noche en vela.

* * *

espero que os haya gustado.

bueno, la historia estara basada principalmente en los cinco primeros libros, en el sexto las cosas cambia radicalmente, mientras que en los otros es lo mas parecido posible pero con varios cambios algo notables.

los capitulos seran mas bien cortos. ya de paso os dejo mas o menos un esquema de como seria el planteamiento de la base de la historia:

voy a hacer que haya varias temporadas, cada una relacionada con un libro, es decir, la primera es la de la piedra filosofal, la segunda la de la camara secreta... y asi. luego cada temporada tendrá un minimo de cuatro capitulos, todos ellos basados en algun hecho de la estancia en Hogwars. a partir del sexto libro las cosas ya seran por mi cuenta, no seguiran los esquemas de los libros de J.. tengo planeado hacer un minimo de ocho o nueve temporadas, contando que como minimo tengan cuatro capitulos cada una tendria, como minimo, aproximadamente 36 capitulos la historia completa.

bueno despues del esquema, solo os tengo que pedir un favor...

dejadme un comentario, aunque sea solo para decirme que esta bien, o que esta mal, que no lo continue o cosas por el estilo. me gustaria vuestra opinion, con ella seguro me animo y sigo escribiendo mas y/o mas rapido, no es por amenazar ni nada, pero sinceramente si veo que la historia no tiene ni un poco de visitas, estaria dispuesta a borrarla, me suelo desanimar facilmente por estas cosas.

bueno, ahora si

adios!!


	2. El expreso

Hola!!!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con el primer capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de Harry Potter **NO** me pertenecen, si no que son de J. K. Rowling. Algunos personajes vistos más adelante si son míos.

Déjenme un review -texto normal

-déjenme un review –dialogo

-_"déjenme un review" _-pensamiento

* * *

**El expreso**

Hermione fue una de las primeras en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, la verdad es que lo encontró de pura casualidad.

-FLASH BACK-

Se encontraba una castaña llevando un carrito, en el cual se encontraba su baúl, dos maletas grandes y, encima de todo esto, una cueva de gatos (1) de plástico en tonos canelas y marrones con una huella de gato mas oscura, el interior estaba acolchado, y en el descasaba Chrookshanks.

La chica vestía con un pantalón vaquero por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa de manga corta blanca y manoletinas rosas con corazones blancos (2). El pelo lo tenía suelto con una diadema rosa.

-_"¿Dónde está el andén? Si pregunto me tomarán por una loca"_ –pensó ella mientras apoyaba su mano en la columna de entre los andenes nueve y diez, mas sin embargo, ésta lo único que hizo fue atravesar la pared –_"que listos, dentro de una columna"_ –pensó algo enfadada pues llevaba mas de quince minutos buscando el dichoso anden.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

La castaña, estaba por subirse a uno de los vagones cuando alguien la tomó del brazo. Al voltear, pudo ver a un señor ya algo avanzado en edad que vestía un típico traje de conductor de locomotoras.

-¿Eres Hermione Granger, verdad?

-Si señor, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, me entregó una fotografía suya para poder identificarla el día de hoy –dijo el señor mientras le entregaba la fotografía a la chica (3)-. Por cierto, me llamo Henry Weber y soy el conductor de la locomotora.

-Encantada Henry _"¿Cómo puede tener el director una foto mía?"_

-Bueno, me indicaron que te reservara un compartimento del primer vagón para ti sola. Déjame llevar tu baúl querida. Cuando entres al primer vagón, tu compartimento será el tercero

-Muchas gracias.

La chica cogió las dos maletas y la cesta del gato y entró al primer vagón, una vez allí se dirigió al tercer vagón, en donde había un cartelito colgado que decía _"Reservado". _Cuando guardó las maletas y dejó al gato en uno de los asientos, volvió para ayudar a Henry, pues tenia la sospecha de que no podría levantar el baúl por si solo. Y, tal y como ella pensó, el pobre se encontraba intentando subir el baúl al vagón. Inesperadamente, la chica cogió un asa del mismo y lo elevo para dejarlo en el suelo del vagón.

-Si que tienes fuerza chica –dijo el viejo sorprendido al ver que lo había levantado con una sola mano.

La chica únicamente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió junto con el maquinista al compartimento, una vez allí, Henry le dijo que durante el viaje se le explicaría todo, antes de irse a su sala, le deseo un buen viaje a la chica.

Tras unos minutos, la estación se fue llenado gente, padres que despedían a sus hijos, amigos, compañeros. La chica, al mirar por la ventana, pudo ver a una familia, en la cual todos eran pelirrojos. La mujer, algo regordeta, sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar la nariz al varón mas pequeño a pesar de las protestas del mismo. Después de terminar de limpiarle la nariz le dio un beso en la mejilla al que parecía ser el mayor. Los otros dos varones, los cuales eran gemelos dijeron algo que hizo que inmediatamente, la única chica de entre los hermanos empezara a pedirle algo a la madre.

Hermione apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-_"Tonterías…"_ –pensó ella.

Cuando la locomotora se puso en marcha, Chrookshanks, que estaba dormido en el regazo de su ama, se despertó por el ruido y empezó a dar vueltas investigando cada rincón del compartimento.

Mientras tanto, la chica observaba el paisaje, las ciudades se quedaban atrás para dar paso a grandes campos abiertos con diferentes tipos de ganados. Después de un rato viendo el mismo paisaje, la chica se levantó aburrida, cogió su MP3 y salió del compartimento, dejando al gato en su interior a pesar de las quejas del mismo. Se encaminó a la cabina principal de la locomotora, en donde se encontró con Henry.

-Henry ¿Sabe sobre que hora me informaran de todo?

-Pues según Dumbledore, a eso de las tres de la tarde ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-La verdad es que me estoy aburriendo un poco en el compartimento sin hacer nada, así que pensé en dar una vueltecita por el expreso.

La chica salió de nuevo al pasillo dispuesta a dirigirse al fondo del expreso. Cuando iba por un poco mas de la mitad del pasillo se encontró con una señora que llevaba un carrito lleno de dulces, había muchos que la chica no conocía, pero había otros que eran típicos.

-¿Quieres algo del carrito, cielo? –preguntó con amabilidad la señora.

-Pues si me puede dar una bolsita de _"besos de dama"_ (4) se lo agradecería –la mujer cogió una bolsita transparente que contenía unas pequeñas galletas- muchas gracias, aquí tiene el dinero.

La chica, tras pagar lo que compró, reanudó su camino al final del expreso. Tardó un rato en llegar, puesto que varias personas habían salido de su compartimento y le obstaculizaban el paso.

Cuando por fin llegó al último vagón salió a una pequeña terracita y se apoyó en la barandilla. En ese momento el paisaje cambió a espesos bosques son ríos serpenteantes y colinas verdes.

La chica se quedó allí de pie observando el paisaje mientras comía sus _"besos de dama"_. Al terminarse las mismas, la chica vio su reloj de pulsera y observo que solamente era la una y media.

-_"Aun queda hora y media"_ –resopló ella a la vez que se daba la vuelta dispuesta a volver a su compartimento.

Al llegar allí, sacó _"Crónicas vampíricas"_ de su Anne Rice de su baúl y se dispuso a leerlo.

El tiempo pasó sin que la chica se diera cuenta pues estaba enfrascada en su lectura. De la nada se oyeron un par de golpecitos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora de aspecto severo con gafas. Vestía con una tunica verde esmeralda y su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño. La chica levantó la vista, la señora parecía angustiada.

-Siento mucho el retraso –dijo la mujer-, surgió un problema que me retrasó bastante.

-No se preocupe, estaba leyendo –la chica se miró el reloj y vio que eran las cuatro y media-, la verdad es que no sabia ni que hora era.

-Igualmente, lo siento. Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

-Hermione… Granger, supongo, encantada –dijo la chica levantándose y dando la mano a la profesora.

-Su apellido lo tenemos registrado como Granger puesto que no sabemos quienes eran sus verdaderos padres.

-Lo suponía –dijo ella sonriendo- pero creo que voy a empezar a averiguar cosas, han pasado muchos años y no se nada todavía.

-Estaremos encantados de ayudarla en todo lo posible –sonrió la profesora-. Bueno, estoy aquí para informarla de los cambios con respecto a usted, de momento empezaré por los horarios, ¿Le parece?

-Claro, siga por favor.

-El desayuno es a partir de las ocho en el Gran Comedor. A esa misma hora llegará el correo, el cual será traído por lechuzas. A las nueve empiezan las clases, hasta las doce que es la hora del almuerzo. A la una vuelven a reanudarse las clases. De cinco a cinco y media, será la hora del té, la cual podrá aprovechar para hacer tarea o como bien dice la hora, tomar el té. A partir de las cinco y media hasta las ocho, habrá más clases, a excepción de los viernes para los de primer curso. A las ocho, empieza la cena en el Gran Comedor. Se puede andar por los pasillos hasta las diez de la noche, hora en la que todo el mundo debe de estar en su sala común.

-¿Sala común?

-Si, déjeme explicarle más detalladamente. Hogwarts esta dividido en cuatro casas, cada una se distingue por su personalidad. Cada casa tiene su sala común. Es una sala en donde se puede descansar y/o estudiar, allí situados se encuentran los dormitorios. Con respecto al dormitorio, tenemos en cuenta que usted no duerme todos los días, solo cada cierto tiempo –la chica asintió- para que las demás no se quejen y usted pueda estar mas cómoda y pueda hacer lo que quiera, le hemos puesto un dormitorio solo para usted.

-Gracias… una cosa… la comida y todo eso…

-Ah, no se preocupe, usted se sienta, y si ve algo que pueda comer, pues cómalo, solo para no levantar sospechas. Si no lo hay, solo tiene que venir a la mesa de los profesores, y comunicárselo al director Dumbledore, a mi o al jefe de su respectiva casa, le daremos permiso para salir del castillo y que usted pueda alimentarse a su manera. Igualmente si pasa algo en las clases, tiene el permiso del director y los jefes de las correspondientes casas para salir del aula.

Estuvieron hablando durante unas dos horas más. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se fue, le dijo a la chica que sería bueno que se cambiara pues el expreso estaba a punto de llegar a Hogsmeade, después de eso, salio del compartimento.

La chica cogió su tunica del baúl y fue al baño del expreso a cambiarse. Una vez ya cambiada, salió del baño, pero casi la tiran al suelo un rubio y otros dos chicos bastante grandecitos.

-_"Uno de ellos esta sangrando"_ –pensó mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca con una mano.

La chica fue al lugar del que habían salido corriendo los tres chicos y se encontró a un moreno de ojos verdes y a un pelirrojo de ojos azules. Este último tenía en la mano una rata. Cuando la chica preguntó que es lo que había pasado, ellos le respondieron que los habían molestado e intentado quitar dulces, y que en eso Scabbers, la rata, había mordido la mano a uno. Ella, antes de salir, les recomendó que se cambiaran pues estaban por llegar. Después fue a su compartimento.

Al salir del expreso, un hombre que parecía ser un gigante, tenía una lámpara de aceite y gritaba _"los de primero por aquí"_, el señor, que se llamaba Hagrid, los condujo a todos a unas barcas, en donde se montaron para atravesar el lago. Al final de este se podía ver un gran castillo iluminado levemente.

La chica, la cual estaba sola en una barca, a cortesía de Garrid, se quedó impresionada al ver el castillo.

-_"me alegro de haber venido"_ –fue lo que pensó.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Os informo de que los capítulos serán más bien cortitos, pero es que así tardo menos en actualizar y de paso adelanto un poco del siguiente, espero que no os importe.

(1) las cuevas de gatos son ese tipo de cestas que tienen una especie de techo y están totalmente acolchadas. Dejo en mi perfil una foto de la que lleva Hermione, la única diferencia es que la que yo pongo es rígida y únicamente acolchada en el interior.

(2) la ropa que utiliza Hermione esta puesta igualmente en mi perfil

(3) la fotografía de que le da Henry a Hermione la tengo en mi perfil, junto con otra que seria de ella cuando es pequeña.

(4) "besos de dama" Son unas ricas pastas de almendras, avellanas, azúcar, mantequilla y chocolate fondant. En mi perfil les dejo una imagen de ellas además de, para el/la que le interese, un link en donde se puede ver la receta.

Tengo pensado hacer una pequeña votación, veréis, Hermione es el nombre que los Granger le ponen a la bebe, pero su verdadero nombre tengo pensado que sea otro, y me gustaría vuestra ayuda pues hay tres por los que no me decido, si me lo ponéis en el revierw elegiré el que más votos haya tenido:

A) Isabella (Bella)

B) Cassandra (Cassy)

C) Angélique (Ang)

Lo que esta entre paréntesis seria el diminutivo del nombre, así es como la llamarían cariñosamente.

Agradecimientos a:

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy: gracias por dejar revierw, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

Silviota: bueno, aquí tienes la actualización jeje

NisaHinaUchiha16: gracias por el review. Jeje yo también sabia que los vampiros existían, pero no he visto el video. Con respecto al nombre tu contestación esta un poco mas arriba jeje, y su edad verdadera se revela en el siguiente capitulo, así que si quieres saberlo no te lo pierdas.

CissaCheshire: gracias por dejar comment, y no te preocupes, creo que no la voy a borrar, después de todo, he tenido cinco revierw en el prologo, y espero tener mas!!

Tomorrou: gracias por dejar revierw a ti también!! Aquí tienes la conti, y espero no tardar en actualizar demasiado

Igualmente gracias a todos aquellos que no me dejaron revierw pero que me añadieron a favoritos y/o alertas y también a aquellos que lo leen.

Bueno, me despido de ustedes no sin antes pedirles de corazón si me hacen el favorcito de dejarme un revierw, aunque sea solo para decir si esta bien o mal OK? Gracias.

Hasta el próximo chapter!!


	3. Banquete y Explicaciones

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo del fic, espero sinceramente que les guste.

La votación sigue abierta, de momento vamos así:

**A) Isabella (Bella) 0**

**B) Cassandra (Cassy) 2 **

**C) Angélique (Ang) 1 **

Ahora os dejo con el fic que lo disfrutéis!!!

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de Harry Potter **NO** me pertenecen, si no que son de J. K. Rowling. Algunos personajes vistos más adelante si son míos.

Déjenme un review -texto normal

-déjenme un review –dialogo

-_"déjenme un review" _–pensamiento

* * *

**Banquete y explicaciones**

Tras un largo viaje en las barcas, tanto Hermione como el resto de los nuevos alumnos de aquella escuela pudieron tocas tierra firme. Delante de ellos se levantaba majestuosamente el castillo. Hagrid los condujo hasta el vestíbulo en donde les esperaba la profesora McGonagall. Una vez Hagrid se hubo marchado, la profesora se interno junto con los alumnos en el gran comedor.

Este estaba completamente lleno y no se oía prácticamente nada por culpa de las voces y aplausos que los recibían. Cuando llegaron frente a la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall los detuvo y puso entre ellos y la mesa un taburete con un sombrero encima.

-Cuando yo os llame, adelantaos y sentaos en el taburete, os pondré el sombrero y seréis seleccionados a una de las cuatro casas –la profesora desenrolló un pergamino y se dispuso a leer-, ¡Abbot, Hannah!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha, aplaudió mientras la chica fue a sentarse.

-¡Bones, Susan!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó de nuevo el sombrero.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Esta vez fue la mesa de al lado de la de Hufflepuff la que aplaudió.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, pronto seria su turno. Ella no había nacido de magos, si no de vampiros y no se explicaba como podía estar en aquel colegio de magos. De todas formas se decía a si misma que si le habían mandado la carta seria por algo y que tarde o temprano averiguaría el porque. La selección siguió su curso.

-¡Granger, Hermione!

Al pronunciar este nombre, todos los profesores levantaron la mirada, la cual tenia un brillo de infinita curiosidad, se veían muy interesados en saber cual seria la casa de aquella pequeña vampiresa.

Cuando la chica se sentó en el taburete, la profesora le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza, pero este le quedaba grande por lo cual le tapo los ojos.

-Veamos –dijo la voz del sombrero dentro de su cabeza- tienes una personalidad flexible, adaptable, podrías estar en cualquiera de las cuatro casas… si… eres perseverante como todo Hufflepuff, una mente dispuesta, serias buena Ravenclaw… pero eres una persona muy valiente, cuando te enteraste de todo lo que pasó, te mostraste fuerte e intentaste no preocupar a nadie, lo afrontaste con tu mejor cara, como todo buen Gryffindor lo haría… mas sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que te gustaría saber y no sabes, un misterio oculto te rodea y estas dispuesta a averiguarlo, eso y otras muchas cosas. Harías cualquier cosa para saberlo. Eres astuta seguro lo conseguirás… muy difícil tu elección chica… veo que nunca tuviste amigos, y uno de tus deseos mas anhelados es poder contar aunque sea con uno… creo que ya se en que casa estarás… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Cuando le quitaron el sombrero a la chica, esta pudo ver como la mayoría de los profesores tenían la impresión marcada en sus ojos. Uno de ello, de pelo negro y largo, pálido y vestido de negro miraba burlonamente a la profesora McGonagall que lo intentaba ignorar. El director, que la sonreía calidamente, junto con la mesa de la izquierda, fueron los primeros en aplaudir. La chica se encaminó hacia dicha mesa cuidadosamente, se sentó en el primer sitio libre que encontró.

La chica esperó pacientemente a que acabara el resto de la ceremonia. La verdad es que apenas le prestaba atención, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás hasta que esta persona le toco el hombro. La chica giró su cabeza y vio a un chico castaño de ojos verdes.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí? –preguntó el chico señalando con la cabeza el puesto vacío al lado de la chica.

-No, claro que no, siéntate, la mesa es de todos –la chica se apartó un poco para hacerle mas sitio.

-Gracias, por cierto, me llamo Theodore Nott, Theo para los amigos.

-Encantada, yo soy Hermione Granger y me puedes llamar con cualquier diminutivo –el chico enarcó las cejas mostrando confusión- Herms, Hermy, Mione, Mia… si digo la verdad nunca nadie, a excepción de mis padres me ha llamado así.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por que?

-Donde yo vivo no tengo amigos, no me junto con las personas normalmente, y menos con los niños de mi edad –dijo con un tono entre divertido y sarcástico, cosa que extrañó al chico.

-¿Eres hija de muggles? Te lo digo porque no conozco a ninguna familia de magos con ese apellido.

-No lo creo… -dijo para si misma, igualmente el chico llegó a escucharla.

-¿y eso? ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó él.

La chica miró entre asustada y sorprendida al chico, en su interior sentía que podía contárselo todo, pero tenia miedo de que lo revelara, no quería que la volvieran a dejar sola.

Se debatía entre contárselo o inventarse algo para que la dejara tranquila con ese tema, pero ella ya estaba cansada de mentir, ya no volvería a mentir nunca más.

-"Puede que no vuelva a mentir sobre lo que soy, pero tampoco lo diré, si de verdad alguien quiere saber que es lo que soy, le dejaré que averigüe, si lo descubre no lo negare –la chica miró al chico que la observaba a ella- "creo que puedo confiar en el, se lo contare, pero si se lo dice a alguien… lamentará haberlo hecho" Si de verdad quieres saberlo, te lo diré mas tarde, por qui hay mucha gente.

-Vale, ¿Cuándo y donde? –preguntó él extrañado.

-Después de cenar, te espero en la Sala Común.

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore dio su discurso de bienvenida y tras terminarlo, dio comienzo la cena. Con una palmada del mismo, los platos anteriormente vacíos, ahora rebosaban todo tipo de comida, desde carnes y pescados hasta frutas y dulces. Todo tenía un aspecto delicioso.

La chica se quedó mirando los distintos tipos de comida durante un rato. Al final soltó un suspiro y se sirvió un poco de ensalada y dos piezas de fruta. Peló y partió en trozos estas dos últimas y las añadió a la ensalada, tras tener la ensalada lista empezó a comerla lentamente.

-Mira Hermione, es el Varón Sanguinario –le llamo la atención Theo-, es el fantasma de Slytherin.

-Exacto –dijo el mismo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la chica bajo la sorprendida mirada de los Slytherins mas mayores- dígame señorita…

-Hermione, Hermione Granger.

-Hermione… Granger –dijo más para si mismo- ¿es vegetariana?

-No, pero es que no estoy… hambrienta –dijo con un tono divertido.

-Ya veo… -dijo el fantasma pensativo.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y anuncio que los bosques del castillo estaban prohibidos, así como la tercera planta del lado derecho. Anunció que las pruebas de Quiddditch serian dentro de dos semanas y recordó que estaba prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos o los recreos.

Después de aquello, los alumnos de primero fueron conducidos por los prefectos de cada casa a su correspondiente Sala Común.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Hermione habló un momento con el prefecto y tras terminar, se sentó en un de los sillones a esperar a Theo. Cuando el chico bajó tenia el pijama puesto, el cual contaba de una camisa y un pantalón verdes con un estampado de letras doradas.

-¿Te molesta?

-No tranquilo –la chica se levantó- ven sígueme.

Hermione se dirigió a un cuadro que había cerca de la chimenea y pronunció un leve pero audible _"casto lilium"_. Al pronunciar dichas palabras, el cuadro se abrió bajo la mirada impresionada de los pocos Slytherin de grados superiores que todavía quedaban en la sala. La chica se introdujo en el pasillo que se dejo ver seguida de Theo, al llegar al fondo del pasillo, se pudo ver otro cuadro, esa vez era un paisaje nocturno con una mujer vestida de negro.

-¿Contraseña? –preguntó esta

-Luna Nueva –la señora asintió, pero antes de que abriera, la chica añadió- me gustaría cambiar la contraseña, me dijeron que es posible.

-¿Cuál desea?

-Sol de Medianoche.

-De acuerdo.

El cuadro se abrió dando paso a una sala en donde había, en el lado derecho, una gran cama de dos plazas con colchas y doseles verdes y una mesilla a cada lado de la misma. Al lado izquierdo había un sillón de esquina frente a una chimenea, un gran escritorio con dos sillas además de una puerta que se suponía que era su propio baño. Lo que mas les sorprendió a ambos era que enfrente de la puerta y a un lado de la cama había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el paisaje submarino del lago y a sus criaturas.

-¿Tienes… una habitación para ti sola? –preguntó el sorprendido.

-Si –contesto ella un poco cohibida- ven siéntate en la cama –cuando ambos se sentaron en la cama, la chica se quedo mirando sus manos- no se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que puedo confiar en ti, así que te lo diré todo.

-¿Todo?

-si, veras, yo no se quienes son mis padres, por lo tanto no sabia si eran magos o no, murieron a los pocos meses de que yo naciera. Me ha estado cuidando la familia Granger, ellos si son muggles. Ellos conocían a mi madre y conocían su secreto.

-¿Secreto?

-Tanto mi madre, como mi pare son vampiros, por lo tanto yo también lo soy.

-Una vampiresa eh… pero, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas salir de día?

-La versión de Hollywood está muy alejada de la realidad si te digo la verdad –contestó ella riendo- si salgo a la luz del sol no me pasa nada, pero si permanezco mucho tiempo bajó el mismo y sobre todo en las horas mas fuertes, me producen heridas, pero si estoy en la sombra se me curan.

-¿Lo de dormir en ataúdes?

-La verdad es que los vampiros jóvenes, solo dormimos cada cierto tiempo, que cada vez se va alargando mas, de momento yo solo necesito dormir un día entero cada dos semanas, aun así, cuando duermo, lo hago en una cama, los demás vampiro no se si lo harán pero lo dudo.

-¿Tienes colmillos? –la chica abrió la boca mostrando una dentadura perfecta y blanca, los colmillos eran un poco mas grandes de lo usual, pero pasaban desapercibidos.

-Cuando me alimento aumentan de tamaño –el chico sintió un escalofrío que no paso desapercibido por ella- no te preocupes por la dieta, solo me alimento de sangre de animales, de todas formas puedo sobrevivir durante un tiempo comiendo comida humana. Salga a cazar de vez en cuando, pero siempre estar con personas me es un tanto complicado.

-¿Te es complicado ahora?

-Ahora mismo no, pero antes en el Gran Comedor todos los olores de las personas me venían y me llamaban por decirlo de alguna manera. De todas formas, los Granger me han dicho que poseo un autocontrol muy bueno –la chica se tumbo en la cama con los brazos estirados- te voy a dar un truco para que sepas cuando tengo sed y no debas acercarte demasiado, así que presta atención… el color de mis ojos varia según mi hambre, cuando estoy satisfecha mis ojos son de un tono cercano al dorado, y se van oscureciendo cuando la sed aumente, si mis ojos están negros, no te acerques a mas de tres o cuatro metros, podría saltarte encima.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Igualmente, cuando estoy muy enfadada, mis ojos se vuelven rojos y la pupila se rasga ligeramente, o por lo menos es lo que me dijeron los Granger –dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos- una cosita mas… -los ojos de la chica se volvieron rojos- como digas algo de esto a alguien… te arrepentirás –la chica al ver la cara de Theo solo pudo reír- estos ojos, los controlo por así decirlo, puedo decidir cuando se vuelven rojos y cuando no, claro esta, siempre y cuando no este fuera de mis casillas. Estos ojos tienen una mejor visión y percepción, por lo tanto los utilizo para la caza, así que si dices algo y pretendes esconderte, no te serviría de nada Theo…

-No diré nada, soy una tumba –dijo el chico entre divertido y asustado a la vez, a continuación el chico bostezó.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir, yo lo hice hace unos pocos días, por lo tanto no me tocas hasta unas dos semanas.

-¿No te molesta? –Ella negó-, pues gracias… una pregunta mas ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-En apariencia tengo once, pero en años tengo cincuenta y uno, dentro de tres semanas cincuenta y dos –el chico solo pudo abrir la boca- tengo una teoría, cuando era pequeña, los Granger me decían que en diez año podía crecer lo mismo que un niño humano en uno, cuando cumplí los cincuenta años, tenia la apariencia de una niña de diez, a partir de esa edad, empecé a crecer a l misma velocidad que una persona normal.

-Increíble… buenas noches Hermione.

-Que descanses Theo.

El chico se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las frazadas, la chica cogió el libro de "Crónicas Vampíricas" que no había termina en el tren y se sentó en el sillón para terminárselo esa noche.

-_"Tendré que buscarme nuevos libros que leer, los que tengo no me duraran mucho" _–pensaba ella divertida –_"espero haber echo bien en contárselo a alguien" _–su vista se dirigió al chico que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo y sonrió.

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que os haya gustado!!!!

vuelvo a poner la votacion....

**A) Isabella (Bella) 0**

**B) Cassandra (Cassy) 2**

**C) Angélique (Ang) 1**

El nombre que mas votos tenga sera el que le hayn puesto sus verdaderos padres a la chica, su nombre de vampira XD

Agradecimientos a:

Tsune-sama: gracias por tu voto, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

Nanita: bienvenida al fic!!! Gracias por el consejo, de todas formas ya tenia planeado poner solo los rasgos mas interesantes, espero que te haya gusta el capitulo… me podrías decir que nombre te parece bien para Hermione??

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy: gracias por tu comentario y tu voto!!! Yo también envidio a los murciélagos se tiran toda la noche en vela, pero fíjate, hoy la subí porque no podía dormir jeje XD

-Luniita-: bienvenida al fic y gracias por el revierw y si, tienes razón, lo de sangre pura lo saque de Vampire Knight, me encanto el anime, y bueno, la saga de crepúsculo también me encanto, como puedes ver en las contraseñas, tengo muy poca imaginación para esas cosas.

Cami Brandom Cullen: bienvenida tu también!!! Gracias por tu voto… si me pudieras decir el nombre del fanfic que te leíste te lo agradecería, me gustan de este tipo y como soy nueva pues no encuentro muchos jeje

CissaCheshire: tienes tiempo para pensar lo del nombre no te preocupes, gracias por el comentario, creo que los cambio de color de ojos ya se te ha resuelto no? Jeje espero que te haya gustado.

Igualmente gracias a todos los que me han añadido a alertas y/o a favoritos, me hacéis muy feliz XD

En total, es decir, entre los comentario de los dos capítulos, alertas y favoritos tengo un total de 21 mensajes en mi correo entre los dos capítulos… y espero recibir mas!!! XD

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!! bss!!


	4. Halloween

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que estaba con los examenes finales y tenia que estudiar mucho. Aquí teneis la continuación, es algo corta, pero es que no se me ocurria que mas añadir a este capitulo, cabe decir que ya tengo las ideas repartidas en capitulos, por eso no sabia que poner.

Bueno, siguiendo, la votacion para el nombre de vampira de Hermione esta asi:

**A) Isabella (Bella): 2**

**B) Cassandra (Cassy): 5**

**C) Angélique (Ang): 2**

HinaUchiha16 ha propuesto otrs dos nombres, yo los pongo para ver si os gustan, apartir de ahora tambien estarn incluidos en la votacion:

**D) Nissa**

**E) Hime**

Bueno, ahora os dejo con el fic.

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rolling, algunas que ya hicieron acto de paaricion , o lo haran mas adelante, son de mi propia autoria.

Déjenme un review -texto normal

-déjenme un review –dialogo

-_"déjenme un review" _–pensamiento

* * *

**Halloween**

El día siguiente llegó, y para alivio de la chica, Theo se ofreció a sentarse con ella en las clases. En estas la chica demostraba su inteligencia contestando las preguntas y así ganando puntos para su casa. El profesor de pociones fue el que mas la sorprendió, al parecer tenia algún que otro prejuicio para/con los Gryffindor, por cualquier cosa les quitaba puntos, y luego se los sumaba a su casa.

-_"Puede que sea el jefe de nuestra casa y quiera que tengamos todos los puntos posibles, pero… es un poco injusto"_–pensó ella al ver como el profesor Snape le quitaba quince puntos a Gryffindor solo porque un chico llamado Neville no había cortado bien los ingredientes de una poción.

Después de las clases de la mañana "comía" en el Gran Comedor junto con los demás alumnos y profesores, para luego volver a las clases. En la hora del té aprovechaba para leer o hacer tarea, luego tocaban las clases de la tarde y luego la cena.

Tras dos o tres días con la misma rutina, una tarde, reunieron a los Slytherins y a los Gryffindors de primer año en los jardines del colegio para aprender a volar en escoba. La profesora situó a las serpientes frente a los leones, en fila, todos al lado de una escoba.

-Extended la mano derecha, o la izquierda para los zurdos, sobre la escoba y decid claramente "arriba".

-¡ARRIBA! –dijeron y/o gritaron.

La escoba de Hermione subió de inmediato a su mano, cosa que sorprendió a algunos. Otros como ella lo consiguieron a la primera, entre ellos, Theo, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni de Slytherin y Harry Potter de Gryffindor.

Cuando estuvieron preparados para montar en sus respectivas escobas, la de Neville se elevó por los aires y empezó a dar vueltas y giros sobre si misma, provocando que al final el chico tuviera un accidente y fuera acompañado de la profesora a la enfermería. Cuando la profesora se perdió de vista, Draco recogió algo del suelo, era la recordadora que ese día le había llegado a Neville. El rubio lanzó la recordadora por los aires provocando que Harry se montara en la escoba para cogerla y que no se rompiera. Cuando el chico tocó el suelo, la profesora McGonagall salió por la puerta.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Acompáñeme!

El chico se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al castillo seguido por la profesora. Antes de que esta alcanzara las puertas del castillo, Hermione se encontraba a su lado.

-Profesora, me gustaría dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya sabe, reconocimiento del terreno y los animales, pronto tendré que salir a cazar.

-No puedes entrar tu sola en el bosque…

-Técnicamente no voy a entrar, quisiera pedirle permiso para usar la escoba del colegio y sobrevolar el bosque, puedo hacer la vista mas aguda y así poder ver bien el terreno aun estando sobre las copas de los árboles.

-Esta bien, pero solo una hora –dijo ella dándose la vuelta y entrando al castillo.

-Muchas gracias –la chica se volteó y fue corriendo hacia su compañero-. Theo, voy a dar una vuelta. Como tenemos el resto de la tarde libre, ¿Puedes llevar mi mochila a mi habitación? Si lo prefieres puedes esperarme allí.

-Vale, además aprovechara para hacer los deberes, no hay nadie en tu habitación.

-Gracias Theo, eres un cielo.

La chica le dio su mochila para luego sentarse de lado en la escoba y salir volando bajo la atenta mirada de Gryffindors y Slytherins. Durante la hora siguiente, la chica inspeccionó la mayoría del bosque prohibido, había descubierto, que además de haber seres mágicos como centauros o unicornios, había también pequeñas manadas de ciervos, osos, lobos y zorros, además de aves de presa como águilas y halcones. Al volver al castillo pudo oír de parte de unos chicos de Hufflepuff que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se batirían esa noche en duelo en la sala de los trofeos.

Dos o tres pasillos antes de llegar a su sala común, se cruzó con Malfoy que iba comentando sus planes a sus dos "guardaespaldas".

-Potter y Weasley se van a meter en un buen lío –decía- Filch siempre pasa ronda por la sala de trofeos, además, desde el principio no tenía intenciones de acudir.

La chica al escuchar esto se sintió mal por los chicos, además de un poco culpable. Así que se dio la vuelta y fue a la sala común de los Gryffindors. Cuando llegó, saludó educadamente a la señora gorda y se sentó en uno de los lados del cuadro a esperar a que llegaran los chicos. No pasaron mas de diez minutos cuando los vio aparecer por las escaleras, al parecer estaban hablando del duelo.

-Perdonad –dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie-, soy Hermione Granger…

-Y eres de Slytherin –interrumpió el pelirrojo- ¿A que vienes? ¿A burlarte?

-No –dijo ella-, cuando volvía a mi sala común, oí hablar a Malfoy con sus dos "guardaespaldas", según oí no pensaba aparecer por la sala. Os tendió una trampa, Filch, siempre pasa ronda por aquella sala, si os pillan os irá muy mal.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? –preguntó Harry.

-Yo no soy como Malfoy, a mi me cuidaron unos Muggles que me enseñaron a respetar a los demás, oí lo que planeaba y os he venido a avisar –decía la chica- si no me creéis estáis en todo vuestro derecho, no os culpo. Con permiso.

La chica se encaminó a las escaleras, antes de llegar, Harry la tomo por el brazo volteándola.

-Espera –dijo él- gracias por decírnoslo, soy Harry Potter.

-Ron Weasley –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir así que con permiso.

La chica volvió a la sala común, cuando entró a su habitación vio a Theo, con el que se quedó a conversar hasta que le dio sueño al chico. Esa vez se fue a dormir a su habitación. Al día siguiente Malfoy se veía realmente sorprendido, su cara era como para enmarcarla.

El tiempo pasó, y la cena de Halloween llegó. El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con un montón de murciélagos volando sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y un montón de calabazas con velas en su interior flotando en el aire. De repente, el profesor Quirrel entra al Gran Comedor agitado y corriendo.

-¡Hay un Troll en las mazmorras! –fue lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

En ese momento los alumnos entraron en pánico, algunos empezaron a gritar y otros a correr. Dumbledore, los calló y mandó a los prefectos de las casas a que llevaran a los alumnos a las salas comunes. En la mesa de Slytherin, Theo hablaba con la castaña.

-¡Pero Hermione…!

-Puedo ayudar –dijo ella- tu ve a la sala y espérame.

La chica se perdió entre todos los alumnos con dirección a la mesa de los profesores, una vez allí, ofreció su ayuda, al principio se la negaron, pero luego accedieron cuando el director les dijo que seria de mucha ayuda. Los profesores, seguidos por la chica, se encaminaron a las mazmorras, una vez allí, pudieron ver al Troll. Al instante, los profesores le mandaron hechizo, mas sin embargo, estos no funcionaban.

-¡Lleva un collar anti-magia! –advirtió la profesora McGonagall al ver un collar con un dije redondeado y un símbolo parecido a una estrella de seis punta (5).

En ese momento, el Troll levantó la mano que sostenía un bastón y fue a dar un golpe a la profesora, Hermione la apartó a tiempo y sostuvo dicho bastón. La chica, aun sujetando aquel arma, dio una vuelta sobre si misma y le dio una patada en la muñeca con la que sostenía el bastón, provocando que el Troll lo soltara, inmediatamente después, la chica alzo el bastón y dando un salto impulsándose en las paredes y le dio con éste en la cabeza. Al recibir el golpe, el Troll cayó inconsciente.

Los profesores estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez y fuerza de la chica. La primera en reaccionar fue la profesora McGonagall que le dio las gracias a la chica. Ésta, después de quitarle en collar anti-magia al Troll y dárselo a los profesores, se fue a su habitación, en donde la esperaba Theo.

-Ves, ni un rasguño –dijo ella a la vez que daba una vuelta sobre si misma con los brazos extendidos para que el chico viera que no tenía heridas.

-Estaba preocupado, pero me alegro de que estés bien –dijo abrazándola, casi al instante un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- aun no me acostumbro a tu temperatura tan baja.

Ambos se rieron, esa noche, la chica tenía que dormir, así que se despidió del chico y se puso su pijama, el cual consistía en una camiseta de manga corta blanca con muchos puntos de color verde claro y un pantalón del mismo color que los puntos (6). La chica se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-_"No me arrepiento de haber venido, por fin tengo un amigo, y hoy he sido útil para algo"_ –pensaba- _"espero que las cosas me sigan yendo como hasta ahora"_

* * *

Bueno, aquí teneis el capi, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Pongo la votación de nuevo:

**A) Isabella (Bella): 2**

**B) Cassandra (Cassy): 5**

**C) Angélique (Ang): 2**

**D) Nissa: 0**

**E) Hime: 0**

Si alguien quiere proponer algun nombre, estare encantada a ponerlo en la votacion!!

(5) y (6) las fotos en mi perfil!!!

Agradecimientos a:

- LuNiTta -: me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que me sigas visitando por aquí, me gustaria saber cual de los nombres te gusta mas, gracias por adelantado. Espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado.

Triste: gracias por tu voto

Cami Malfoy Cullen: gracias por el revierw, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y lo del fic, ya lo mirare en tu profile, gracias de todas formas.

Maring: gracias por el revierw, y por el voto tambien. espero que te haya gustado, como ves Theo y Herms se estan haciendo amigos.

HeLeNa8054: gracias por el revierw y el voto. A mi tambien me encantan este tipo de fics, pero como habia pocos, se me ocurrio hacer este jeje.

Valblack: gracias por el revierw, y antes no pudiste dejarme uno porque tenia los anonimos desactivados, pero una amiga me explico como activarlos y ahora lo pueden dejar anonimos.

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy: gracias por tu coment, los suelo subir tan tarde puesto que suelo sfir de insomnio y como no tengo nada que hacer… ojala yo tambien tuviera colmillos de vampiro naturales.

Carool: gracias por el voto!!

Carolina Cullen: gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te este gustando la historia, gracias tambien a tu voto.

HinaUchiha16: me hice un poco de lio con el doble post… al principio te puse un voto para Bella, pero luego lo quite y puse los otros, por cierto, gracias por los nombres, son muy bonitos, ya sabia lo que significaba hime, me gusta el anime… ¡que suerte, te cruzaste con un Edward Cullen! Ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte…

Cissacheshire: gracias por el revierw, con los nombres… podrias decir uno… es que si no no se cual ponerte, porque si le ponco un boto a los dos seria algo injusto XD

Annika Die Drachenreiterin (Leon Och.): casi me hago un lio por eso del cambio de nombre… en fin, gracias por comentar, si te gusta alguno de los nombres votalo, y si te gusta otro que no este dimelo y yo lo pongo.

Sakuritta Uchiha: gracias por el revierw y por el voto!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Nanittah: gracias por el revierw!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!

Igualmente gracias a todos los que me incluyeron en alertas y/o favoritos!!

Bueno, ahora si, me despido hasta el proximo capitulo.

Chao!! Un beso a todas/os los que leen el fic… dejadme un coment!!


	5. La Piedra Filosofal

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo cuatro y el ultimo de la "Piedra filosofal" es algo mas largo que los otros, espero que os guste.

**Aviso de la votacion abajo!!**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de Harry Potter **NO** me pertenecen, si no que son de J. K. Rowling. Algunos personajes si son de mi invención.

Déjenme un review -texto normal

-déjenme un review –dialogo

-_"déjenme un review" _–pensamiento

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal**

Noviembre llego frío y con grandes y largas nevadas. Las montañas que bordeaban el castillo, se habían teñido de un tono grisáceo. El lago del castillo permanecía congelado y varios estudiantes se atrevían a patinar sobre él. La temporada de Quidditch comenzó con un partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Para sorpresa de muchos, a este último equipo se había incorporado Harry Potter a pesar de estar solamente en primer año.

La chica no sabia animar, naturalmente, quería que ganara y casa, pero tampoco quería que Harry perdiera. Tras los que para algunos parecieron horas, el partido finalizó cuando Harry Potter atrapo la Snitch proclamando a su equipo como ganador del partido.

Cuando todos abandonaron el estadio, tanto alumnos como profesores, la chica espero fuera de los vestuarios de Gryffindor junto a Ron para felicitar al moreno. Cuando salio, le dijo a Hermione que tenía que hablar con ella, por lo tanto se dirigieron al lago negro, en el cual no había nadie, todos debían estar festejando la victoria de los leones. Una vez allí, le contaron a la chica que habían visto un perro de tres cabezas que parecía guardar algo valioso tras una trampilla. Le contaron que le habían sonsacado algo de información a Hagrid, lo cual era poco, solo un nombre: Nicolas Flamel.

La chica prometió avisarles si encontraba algo con respecto a ese señor. Tras esa pequeña charla, volvieron al interior del castillo, en donde cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva Sala Común.

La navidad llegó y, con ella, la mayoría de los alumnos marchó a sus casas para celebrar las vacaciones con sus familias. La chica se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar a McGonagall y al profesor Flitwick a decorar el Gran Comedor. Guirnaldas y acebo colgaban de las paredes. Cerca de doce árboles flanqueaban ambos lados del comedor, todos ellos decorados con motivos distintos, uno de ellos tenia carámbanos de hielo, otro velas, otros los típicos bastones de caramelo junto con bolas de colores etc.

La mañana de navidad, Hermione se pudo dar cuenta que solo cuatro o cinco alumnos de su casa se habían quedado en el castillo, poco le importo pues Theo se había quedado para pasar las vacaciones con ella. Cuando Theo tiro de ella corriendo para que fuera a abrir los regalos solo pudo reír, se notaba muy ilusionado.

El chico había recibido mas regalos que ella, pero no le importo pus no era la cantidad lo que contaba, si no la intención. Ella había recibido cuatro regalos, uno de Theo, otro de los Granger, otro de Harry y Ron y, para su sorpresa, otro de Dumbledore. Cuando los abrió vio que Theo le había regalado un perfume con olor a jazmín. Los Granger un conjunto de ropa, Ron y Harry una bufanda, un gorro y guantes. Dumbledore, por el contrario, le había regalado un libro sobre la historia de los vampiros además de una bolsita con caramelos de limón.

De camino al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida, se encontró con Harry y Ron, quienes estaban intentando averiguar quien era Nicolas Flamel. La chica, que había leído varios libros durante sus noches en vela, les dijo que buscaran en un libro en especial, les dio el titulo y se despidió de ellos siguiendo su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Antes de doblar una esquina pudo oír un "Gracias" de parte de los chicos, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

Los días pasaron sin algún acontecimiento especial.

Tras una semana de aquel encuentro con los chicos, Hermione se encontraba aburrida en su habitación, ya había terminado los deberes de ese día y se había cansado de leer, por lo tanto decidió dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo. Al estar en la Sala Común, se tropezó con un libro que, según pudo recordar, había tirado Draco Malfoy hacia unas horas atrás. Al recogerlo del suelo, una carta cayó de su interior. La chica, curiosa, no se pudo resistir, la abrió y se dispuso a leerla. En su interior ponía:

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo estas? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el Ridgeback Noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al Ridgeback Noruego a la torre mas alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontraran contigo allí y se lo llevaran mientras dure la oscuridad._

_Envíame una respuesta lo antes posible._

_Besos,_

_Charlie._

_-"oh, oh… un dragón, y Draco lo sabe" –_pensó la chica- _"Mal asunto, mal asunto… ahora que recuerdo… tengo que hablar con Dumbledore… podría… ¡Si! ¡Eso haré!"_

A las once de la noche, la chica salió de la Sala Común para ir directamente al despacho de Dumbledore, al que anteriormente había avisado de que a esa hora iría. Una vez allí le comentó que durante su última cacería se había encontrado con un unicornio muerto y a un ser encapuchado bebiendo de su sangre. También le contó que cuando dicho ser la volteó a ver había logrado escuchar que pronunciaba un leve "interesante, muy interesante".

La charla duro cerca de una hora, tras la cual la chica salio del despacho y se dirigió corriendo a velocidad vampiriza a la torre de astronomía, la cual era la mas alta del castillo. Antes de llegar ala torre escucho dos voces discutiendo, paró de correr y se acercó sigilosamente. En mitad del pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de la torre se encontraba Draco Malfoy siendo sermoneado por la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué hace a estas horas por los pasillo señor Malfoy? –pregunto la profesora escandalizada.

-No lo entiende, Harry Potter vendrá –decía el chico-, ¡Y con un dragón!

-¡Que tontería!

-_"Comencemos el plan"_ –la chica salio de su escondite- ¿Ocurre algo profesora McGonagall? –pregunto intentando parecer lo mas desconcertada posible.

-¿Ahora usted? ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Granger?

-Venia de hablar de un asunto importante con el profesor Dumbledore cuando oí voces y me preocupe –contesto ella, sonaba realmente convincente- Draco debió de haberme visto salir y me siguió, probablemente lo perdí en uno de los pasillos.

El chico, que tenia los ojos abiertos, solo acertó a asentir vigorosamente como dándole la razón.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué es eso de que Potter tiene un dragón?

-¿Un dragón…? –Dijo la chica pensativa- ¡Ah! Ya se a lo que se refiere –decía-, según tengo entendido, Harry Potter con ayuda de Ron Weasley, hizo una maqueta de un dragón y quisieron probar el _Wingardium leviosa_ con ésta –al ver la cara de desconcierto, tanto de la profesora como del chico la chica explico lo que era una maqueta-. Una maqueta es una reproducción en tres dimensiones de un objeto, ser vivo o similar en madera o plástico, la cual se monta con ayuda de unas instrucciones y distintos materiales.

-¿Por qué justamente tienen que venir a medianoche a probar el hechizo?

-Ron es el que sugirió la idea, sin embargo luego dijeron que seria mejor pedir un permiso y hacerlo en alguno de los recreos.

-Eso suena mas normal –dijo la profesora- Usted, señor Malfoy, no vuelva a salir de noche. No tendréis castigo, pero si serán veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Y con respecto a usted, señorita Granger, iré a ver al director para saber si es verdad lo que me esta diciendo. Como me mienta se tendrá que enfrentar a las consecuencias.

La profesora se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir al despacho del director para confirmar lo dicho por la chica.

-_"Menos mal que se me ocurrió regalarle a Harry la maqueta de un dragón, si no… todo el plan se echaría a la porra" _–pensaba la chica divertida.

Ambos Slytherins caminaron hacia las mazmorras dispuestos a ir a su Sala Común. Al llegar allí, Malfoy ya esta subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación cuando siente que le cogen del brazo y le arrastran.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? –Se quejó el chico- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Cállate, "Casto Lilium" –el cuadro que custodiaba la entrada al pasillo que llevaba a su habitación la dejo pasar.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿La contraseña?

-Sol de Medianoche –la vampiresa del cuadro hizo un ademán y dejo paso a la habitación.

-¡¿Tienes una habitación para ti sola?! –Se volvió a quejar el rubio- ¡Esto no es justo…!

-Si tengo una habitación para mi sola es porque tengo motivos para tenerla –dijo la chica mirándolo directamente- y no creo que quieras saberlos –los ojos de la chica mostraban un brillo de malicia que hizo que el chico se estremeciera. La chica lo llevo a la cama y le dio un empujón que hizo que se tumbara en la misma, la chica cogió un frutero de dos pisos de cristal vacío que estaba en una mesita y se dirigió a la salida-. Ahora vuelvo, Maya, no lo dejes salir.

La chica salió de la habitación dejando solo al rubio. Cuando el chico dejo de oír sus pisadas, intento salir de allí, mas sin embargo, no pudo. Al ver que era inútil, intentar salir, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como si la estuviera evaluando. Se acerco a la estantería y paso el dedo por los libros mientras leía los títulos, al no encontrar nada interesante para leer se sentó en el asiento acolchado que había bajo la ventana para admirar el paisaje acuático. Cerca de quince minutos después, llego la chica con el frutero lleno de manzanas, peras, melocotones, algún que otro plátano y cerezas y uvas. La chica volvió a dejar el frutero en su sitio.

-Coge lo que quieras –dijo ella dirigiéndose a su armario.

-¿Por qué no mejor me explicas que hago aquí? –cuestiono él.

-Solo quisiera saber la razón por la cual intentas hacerle la vida imposible a Harry –decía mientras cerraba el armario ya con el pijama en el brazo-, pero como se que no lo harás, me gustaría prevenir el que tus compañero de cuarto te pregunten que hacías y que se enteren de que yo, Hermione Granger, salvó al "Príncipe de Slytherin" de ser castigado, eso seria una humillación para ti y una molestia para mi.

Tras decir esto, la chica ingreso al baño para ponerse el pijama. El chico se quedó pensando en la respuesta de la chica, y debía admitir, por más que le pesara, que tenía razón. Al salir, la chica dejo su uniforme en el respaldo del sillón bajo la atenta mirada del chico, la cual ella ignoro totalmente, cogió una manzana y empezó a comérsela mientras preparaba la cama para "dormir". Al terminar se metió en la cama.

-Oye, y ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo?

-En la cama –contesto ella- no ves que es de dos plazas…

De un movimiento de varita, la chica hizo aparecer un pijama que el rubio cogió, paso al baño y al salir ya lo tenia puesto. Al acostarse, pudo percibir que la chica dormía profundamente. Nunca había puesto mucha atención en ella, y la verdad es que no la conocía hasta hace dos meses, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en lo pálida que se veía, unas veces mas que otras, y en sus ojos, en los cuales en ocasiones había visto de un tono mas dorado y otras de uno mas negro. El chico alzó la mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo. Tras esto, el chico le dio la espalda y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía dormida. Se volvió a poner su uniforme e intento salir de allí, esta vez lo logro pues Maya, la vampiresa del cuadro, no se lo impidió.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas llegaron los exámenes, para los cuales la chica había estado estudiando y ayudando tanto a Theo como Harry y a Ron, a estos dos últimos de vez en cuando. El mismo día en el que se acabaron los exámenes, la chica se encontró con los dos Gryffindors hablando en mitad de un pasillo.

-¿Cómo rayos se puede burlar a un perro de tres cabezas? –oyó preguntar a Ron.

-No lo sé Ron, no lo sé.

La chica siguió caminando como si no hubiera oído nada, al llegar a su lado, ralentizo levente el paso.

-La música calma a las bestias –dijo susurrando mientras pasaba por su lado para que solo ellos la escucharan.

-¡Hermione! –La chica se volteó y miro al moreno, quien era el que había hablado- Esta noche vamos a buscar la piedra ¿Vienes con nosotros? –Tras un momento de pensarlo la chica asintió- Muchas gracias, te esperamos en la entrada de nuestra Sala Común a eso de las doce.

La chica solo sonrío y siguió su camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Después de cenar, la chica se quedó en su habitación hablando animadamente con Theo de diversos temas, los exámenes, profesores, la copa de la casa, así como de las vacaciones y otras cosas sin importancia. Cuando dieron las once y media, la chica se metió al baño y se cambio el uniforme por unos vaqueros, un jersey de manga corta y cuello alto con un bolsillo canguro de un tono fucsia oscuro y unas converse del mismo color.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione? –pregunto el chico

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas –dijo ella caminando a la puerta- no hace falta que vengas, volveré pronto, puedes quedarte a dormir, pero será mejor que no me esperes despierto.

La chica salio de su Sala Común y fue a velocidad vampírica a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la Señora Gorda casi "muere" de un infarto al verla aparecer de la nada según la misma. Tras cinco minutos de espera, el cuadro se abrió y de él salio corriendo un chico que ella reconoció cono Neville Longbotton.

-¡Detenlo! ¡Se lo va a decir a McGonagall! –oyó que decía Ron desde el interior de la sala.

La chica se agachó al nivel del chico, el cual al verla se había caído al suelo con una mirada de terror en sus ojos.

-No… no me hagas nada.

-Tranquilo –dijo ella- no te voy a hacer nada, pero no puedo dejar que te chives –de un movimiento a velocidad vampírica sacó la varita y apunto al chico antes de que éste se diera cuenta- _¡Petrificus Totalum!_

Al instante, Neville se quedo tieso en el suelo, la chica, con "ayuda" de Harry y Ron lo dejaron en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Después de dejarlo, los chicos guiaron a Hermione a la sala en donde se encontraba el perro de tres cabezas, al llegar, Harry toco una melodía con ayuda de la flauta que le regalo Hagrid en Navidades y el perro se durmió, a continuación levantaron la tapa de la trampilla y se dejaron caer.

Aterrizaron en una planta, al intentar ponerse de pie, la planta se enrolló en sus cuerpos impidiéndoles moverse y por poco asfixiándoles.

-Es el Lazo del Diablo, si dejamos de movernos, nos dejara de apretar –informo la castaña.

-¿Cómo rayos salimos de aquí? –decía Ron totalmente aterrorizado.

-A esta planta le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad, por lo tanto –la chica sacó sin mucha dificultad, debido a su superior fuerza, la varita- _¡Lumus Solem!_

Cuando la planta los soltó, avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala, la cual estaba llena de llaves con alas, una escoba y una puerta, esta última cerrada. Tras discutir un momento, Harry se monto el la escoba y fue a coger la llave correspondiente a la puerta, una antigua y con un ala medio rota. Al pasar la puerta se encontraron frente a un gran tablero de ajedrez. Para pasar tenían que ganar.

Al ser el ajedrez la especialidad de Ron, dejaron que éste los guiara. Cuando ya solo quedaban unas pocas piezas, Ron dejo que la reina comiera su pieza, para que Harry tuviera el paso libre y diera Jaque Mate al rey. Tras pasar a la otra sala, un fuego los rodeo, y, en el centro de aquella sala, se encontraba una mesa con varios frascos y un pergamino. La chica se adelanto y cogió dicho pergamino, el cual decía:

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad esta detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te llevara hacia delante, otra llevara al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen solo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidas en la fila. Elije a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te daremos cuatro claves._

_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para esconderse siempre encontraras alguna al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga._

_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante ninguna es tu amiga._

_Tercera, como claramente ves, tenemos tamaños diferentes: ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior._

_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

-Es un acertijo –decía la chica-, si me dejas un momento lo resuelvo –la chica se puso a leer otra vez el pergamino mientras señalaba alternativamente las botellas, tras repetir esta acción dos veces mas la chica levanto la vista- lo tengo, la mas pequeña nos lleva a la piedra, tu toma esa, yo tomare la que me hace volver, cogeré a Ron y saldremos de aquí.

-Esta bien –dijo el chico- muchas gracias por la ayuda, sin ti nunca lo hubiera resuelto.

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivas pociones y cada uno fue por su lado.

Hermione volvió a la sala del ajedrez y cogió a Ron dispuesta a llevarlo a la enfermería, al ver que estaba inconciente y lo más probable seria que no despertara, se lo cargo a la espalda y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Tras dejarlo en la enfermería, fue rápidamente al despacho de la subdirectora y le contó lo que había pasado, ésta mando una carta urgente al director explicándole la situación.

El tiempo paso, y el último día llegó. Todo Hogwarts se entero de que Harry Potter se había tenido un enfrentamiento con el profesor Quirrel, el cual estaba controlado por Voldemort.

-Otro año se va –empezó el director con su discurso- Hay que entregar la copa de la casa, así que vamos a hacer recuento de puntos. En cuarta posición Hufflepuff con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos. En tercer lugar Gryffindor con trescientos sesenta y dos puntos. Ravenclaw es segundo con cuatrocientos veintiséis puntos y, en primer lugar, Slytherin con cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos. (1)

La mesa de las serpientes estalló en vítores y aplausos. Parecía ser que solo esa casa estaba contenta con la victoria.

-Sin embargo –interrumpió Dumbledore-, hay que tener en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes. Habrá que dar puntos de última hora. Primero para el señor Ronald Weasley, por la mejor partida de ajedrez que Hogwarts ha visto en mucho tiempo, cincuenta puntos.

La mesa estallo en aplausos. Entre ellos se oía claramente la voz de Percy que decía "¡Es mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!"

-Segundo… al señor Harry Potter, por su temple y sobresaliente valor, sesenta puntos –otro estallido de vítores inundó el lugar, estaban en empate con Slytherin-. Hace falta mucho valor para enfrentarse a los enemigos, pero mucho mas para hacerlo contra los amigos, por esto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Parecía haber habido una explosión, no solo los leones estallaron en vítores, si no también Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todos los que estaban cerca del chico en cuestión, se le tiraron encima abrazándole. ¡Habían superado a Slytherin! Sin embargo y, para la sorpresa de muchos, tanto Ron como Harry se mantuvieron impasibles, hecho que hizo que por lo menos los Gryffindors se sentaran y mantuvieran quietos.

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante. A la señorita Hermione Granger, por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego _"y ciertos otros problemas" –_pensó para si mismo el director-, premio a la casa Slytherin con cincuenta puntos.

Por segunda vez, la casa de los Slytherins estallo en aplausos. Muchos de los que se encontraban alrededor de la chica la vitoreaban. Theo, emocionado, paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y empezó a saltar junto con ella que no hacia mas que reírse.

Tras aquel alboroto, dieron los resultados de los exámenes, Hermione fue la mejor en su curso, hecho por el que el director le entrego un pequeña medalla.

El viaje de vuelta se le hizo mas corto pues lo paso hablando y bromeando con Theo. Al llegar a la estación y pasar la barrera que dividía el mundo mágico del muggle, los Granger la esperaban con una sonrisa, al llegar a su lado, la abrazaron cariñosamente y emprendieron el viaje a casa.

-_"Espero que el próximo curso sea igual de interesante que este"_ –pensaba la chica entre divertida y emocionada.

* * *

Aquí acabo la primera parte del fic.

(1) A Gryffindor le puse 50 puntos mas al principio que de lo que pone en el libro pues cuando les pillan con el dragon les quitan 50 a cada uno, pero teniendo en cuenta que Hermione no esta en la casa de los leones no pierde su parte de los puntos… Harry y Ron tampoco los pierden puesto que no los pillan, los otros cien puentos perdidos pongamos que son de los punto que Herms no gano para Gryffindor y de los que quita Snape.

Prometi publicarlo el domingo, pero por culpa de un primo pequeño que tengo se me metio un virus y tuve que formatear la laptop y encima volver a escribir el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Todos los que os habeis pasado por mi profile ya lo sabreis, para los que no, os cuento la razon de mi retraso tan largo. Hace un mes y media, en un accidente de trafico murio mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto, me quede muy mal. Algunos compañeros de clase organizamos una acampada para olvidarnos del mal trago, después de eso fuimos una semana a la playa. Ahora me encuentro mejor pero lo pase verdaderamente mal.

**Aviso de votacion:** dado la cantidad de nombre que me han dado para poner y otros motivos varios, he decidido poner la votacion solo con los dos nombres mas votados, espero que no os moleste, siento para los que me dejaron un voto con cualquier otro nombre que no fueran estos. Quitando los demas nombres y tal la votacion quedaria asi:

**A) Cassandra (Cassy) **8

**B) Angélique (Ang) **6

Con respecto a **Hime** podria poner que algunos vampiros la llamen asi por respeto, ya que significa princesa en japones.

Siento mucho lo de la votacion, de verdad, entiendo si los que ya habeis votado por otro nombre no quereis volver a votar, no os culpo, sin embargo me seria de ayuda. Otra cosa con respecto a la misma:

Al final de "la camara secreta" pondre una leve escena en donde se dira el nombre que tendra Hermione, es por eso que si los que no han votado votais pronto se lo agradeceria un millon de veces.

Agradecimientos a:

**Anya Lupin:** gracias por dejar un comentario, espero que no te moleste lo de la votacion, espero que me sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**-LuNiiTta-:** gracias por el comentario! Que bueno que te ustara el capi, espero que tambien te haya gustado este. Siento lo de la votacion.

**Laura Granger: **gracias por tu review, espero que no te haya molestado que Hime sea solo el trato que le dan de respeto y no su nombre.

**Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92:** bienvenida a la historia!! Y no te preocupes, a mi tambien me pasa eso a veces jejeje. Gracias por tu voto!!

**Carolina Cullen:** gracias por tu coment! Al principio pensaba dejar a Harry y a Ron de lado, pero luego pense que seria bueno que los ayudara, si en las peliculas ni en los libros los hubiera ayudado estarian completamente perdidos XD

**CissaCheshire: **muchas gracias por tu coment, espero que te haya gustado el capi!!

**Rika De Hiwatari: **gracias por tu comentario!! Tengo planeado que Theo salga de Hogwarts por ciertos morivos en el tercer cuerso, pero puedo poner que aparece mas tarde y dar unos toques de esa pareja. Con respecto a tu oto, que te parece si lo dejamos en blanco??

**Queen of the shadow:** gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida a la historia!! Gracias por tu voto y por decir que soy buena escritora, yo todavía me veo como una principiante XD

**Psychofee: **gracias por tu comentario y por tu voto, como ves este capi es algo mas largo espero que te haya gustado.

**GFMalfoy: **gracias por el review y bienvenid. Espero no te haya molestado la votacion, si no quieres volver a votar no pasa nada lo entiendo y no te preocupes, intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos y sin duda al llegar al sexto libro seran mas largos puesto que ahí ya me salgo mas de la trama que lo normal!!

**Nissa Dark: **gracias por el comentario y por la recomendación!! Spero no te moleste la votacion y muchísimas gracias por los animos, de verdad, lo aprecio mucho, me animaste bastaste, muchas gracias.

**Princess Hime Dark:** gracias por el review!! Gracias por haber votado, siento si te ha molestado pero ya tenia un total de 8 o 9 nombres, y ya eran demasiados!! Espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Lonny.9: **gracias por el voto!! Espero que me sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capi!!

Muchas gracias tambien a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas y/o favoritos.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!

Chau!! Bss!!


End file.
